Happy Ending
by darkAngel1090
Summary: Wha thappens to Sakura's relationship with Neji as she is drawn into his world? One shot songfic, "Happy Ending", Avril Lavigne. NejiSaku


"Look, Neji, it's not like I don't love you anymore or whatever. I do. It's just…if things go on the way they are, I don't think we can be together for much longer." Haruno Sakura looked at her boyfriend for 4 years, Hyuuga Neji. They'd met in school, back in the days when Sakura actually attended class. It had been instant attraction. They began dating not long after. It was this way for 4 years, but lately, Neji had been…well…a little distant. He didn't call when he said he would, he cancelled dates at the last second, and he just never seemed to have time for her anymore. It was in response to this that Sakura had finally decided to confront Neji.

"Sakura, I dunno what you're whining about. I haven't been spending any less time with you than I have in the beginning," Neji stated plainly.

_Let's talk this over, _

_It's not like we're dead. _

_Was it something I did? _

_Was it something I said? _

Sakura bit her lip in frustration. Either he was being an incredibly stupid jackass, or he pretended not to understand her. Sakura opted for the latter. "Yes, you fucking well do know what I'm talking about. Stop giving me the dumbass look. We spend as much time with each other as when we started, but how much of that time is ALONE now? We always hang out with your friends now, at the arcade, or the bar, we never have anytime away from them. What's wrong? And don't say nothing, because I know it's something," Sakura's voice was strong, harsh even. But inside, she was trembling. What would he say? How would he answer?

_ Don't leave me hangin'_

_In a city so dead. _

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread. _

"Sakura…" Neji turned to look at her straight in the eye. "Let's break up. If that's how you feel, I'm sure you don't want to drag this out. I don't, either."

_ You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be. _

4 Years Ago

"Class, this is Hyuuga Neji. He just transferred in, and will be in our class from now on. Let's see..Hyuuga…You can go sit next to Haruno Sakura," Kakashi-sensei pointed to the spot on the right of Sakura. 'If you have any questions, feel free to ask her. Sakura, please show Neji around the school and help him get settled."

Sakura stared at the boy sitting next to her. Long dark hair that reached down to the middle of his back was left untied, shimmering slightly in the light. His eyes were an unusual shade of purple, so light they were almost lilac. Three hoops adorned his left ear; Sakura could see a stud in his tongue as he looked at her and mouthed 'hey'. She felt her cheeks heat up slightly.

"Hey," she whispered back.

Present Day

Sakura stared at the back of Neji, the man who'd captured her heart with that one word. Where they were standing now was where Neji had first asked her out. When Sakura had squealed her consent and tossed her arms around him, he gently put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up for her first kiss. That had been one of the most memorable moments of her life. And now, it was only a memory, never to be reality again.

"I should also tell you something else," he said, his voice almost lost against the wind. "I'm seeing Ino now."

_ You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending. _

3 Years Ago

"Yo, Neji! Over here!" Uzumaki Naruto's voice echoed through the lunch hall, drawing several curious glances and a couple of glares. Neji grinned. Naruto was always the center of attention, whether he wanted to be or not. His exuberance personality and innocent attitude always made Neji wonder: 'Why would he be hanging out with us?' It was no big secret at Konoha High that Naruto's best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, was a playboy and a dealer. Neji himself was clean, but his attitude and looks often drove him towards the darker side of the school.

"So, man, I hear you're dating the Haruno girl," Akimichi Chouji mumbled through a stuffed mouth as Neji sat down. Chouji was famous for his weight and amazing appetite at Konoha High. Unsurprisingly, he was Sasuke's 'personal' bodyguard. His bulk and absolute loyalty made him the perfect candidate to do so.

"You're dating a girl? Sakura, no less? Man…this sucks. Girls are so troublesome, especially her," Nara Shikamaru directed his comment at the window, through which he was staring at the clouds. 'Man…if I could, I'd be out there right now. Don't havta worry about girls, school, all the shit in life…" Shikamaru was the rumoured genius of Konoha High. His marks, however, sucked. The sole reason for this was because he was too lazy to pick up a pencil and take notes once in a while. Every test that he ever wrote were always in the 90's. By looking at how much each test was worth, Shikamaru was able to calculate which tests he needed to write to keep from failing. He was partners with Sasuke in the whole scheme of things. If he wanted, he could have been the top dog, but he was simply too lazy.

"Hyuuga, do you have a place for the metting tonight?" Uchiha Sasuke spoke softly, everybody immediately quietening down to listen. Tonight was the big deal going down, a 100 kilo coke shipment was coming in via boat. They needed a dark, secluded harbour, small enough not to be noticed, but big enough to hold 7 cars and a motorcycle. There needed to be multiple getaways available, and far enough away from the city that if it came to shots, the police wouldn't be called. Shikamaru came up with all the details, and Neji was in charge of finding a place to fit those requirements.

"Yeah, there's a shallow streaming running up about an hour's drive from Sand High. The school's been abandoned, so there isn't anyone living there. The deal is at 11 tonight, they'll be there with 6 men and the supply. We have 15 people going, 2 in each car, except for the bike."

"Our people will meet at Sand High at 9:30 tonight. Your partner will be Naruto. Take the Jag. Everyone else will be revealed when you get there tonight." Sasuke stood up and walked outside, taking out his cell phone to make some arrangements with regards to who was going tonight.

Sakura was sitting with her friends at another table, staring at Neji whenever she thought he wouldn't notice. Sure, they were going out now, but she insisted they kept it quiet. She was still a good-girl back in those days; straight A's, proper uniform, and an occasional absence due to sickness. She knew what the guys were talking so seriously about, and she knew she shouldn't be dating Neji. But how could she resist? He was the type of guy every girl dreamed about at least once, and had the body every girl lusted after.

_ You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you? _

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do. _

Present Day

"How long..?" Sakura couldn't stop her voice from cracking as she asked the question. Bad decision, she knew. Whatever he answered, she would be unable to put her faith in any future relationships.

"Long enough. I don't think it'll be necessary for you to know," Neji turned his cold, expressionless eyes on her. How could they be so cold, so dead, after all they've shared?

_ You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be. _

3 Years Ago

Sakura stood in Neji's bedroom, taking in her surroundings. The big king-sized be din the middle, the plain cream-coloured walls on all four sides. There was a huge stain-glass door that opened out to a beautiful balcony overlooking the back of the Hyuuga estate and a crystal-blue swimming pool. The Hyuugas were a very rich family.

She stepped out on the balcony, sensing Neji behind her. "It's beautiful," she murmured.

"It is," he agreed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "If you look, over there, you can see a reflection of the sunset," he pointed to the lake a couple miles away.

Sakura gasped. He was right. It was an exact mirror of the sun going down, the water surface still and unbroken by any ripples. She leaned back, taking in his unique scent, closing her eyes as she let the warmth of the sunset wash over her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

_It's nice knowing you were there, _

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all. _

Present Day

"Sakura…I'm sorry it came to this. But we weren't meant to be. We live in different worlds, you and I. You became who you are today because of me, but I fell in love with you because of who you were back then. People change; it's not a bad thing. Who you changed into, Sakura, I'm sure someone else will treasure. That someone, however…is not me. Sorry," Neji's eyes held a look of sorrow, almost grief, as he spoke these words to her. It was true; he had fell in love with the schoolgirl who had always finished her homework, had great grades, and would bend over backwards for her friends. Now, the Sakura he knew was a girl that gets stared at if she showed up in school, the teachers hated, and a girl hopelessly trapped in the dark grasp of drugs.

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done. _

Sakura watched as the man she truly loved walked away from her. With each step, she wanted to run to him, to tell him she still loved him. With each inch of distance, she felt her heart wrenching. With each second, she felt like she was dying. Neji was her life, and he was leaving her. Tears clouded her vision, making Neji's dark hair and white shirt blur together. The farther he walked, the more unclear he became. Finally, as the tears slipped from her eyes, she could glimpse, for a fleeting instant, a clear outline of Neji. The sauntering walk, the partly bowed head. Then her vision blurred again, and she closed her eyes, letting the tears fall.

_So much for my happy ending. _

_Oh oh, oh oh. _

_So much for my happy ending _

Please review, I'd like to know how I did. Thanks.

darkAngel


End file.
